pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Jaylin
'Personality' (+) Kind, Generous, Optimistic, perceptive (/) Secretive, Passive, self sacrificing (-) Dishonest, Low self worth, hypocritical Jaylin is not a malevolant ghost at all, and is incredibly kind and caring instead. He's got an upbeat personality, always looking at the good in life as he goes from place to place, helping anyone he thinks needs it. He'll lend a hand in just about anything, so long as he isn't outright hurting others, hopefully. However, he has no problems with sacrificing his own health for someone else's sake, and absolutely refuses to attack someone even in self defense. He lives to see smiles brought to others faces. However, he can be rather stubborn when it comes to 'offering' assistance, and doesn't always know when to back off. Despite his optimistic and caring attitude, he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve much. Sure, he's all smiles, but he rarely lets on about himself or his own past, and often times will lie to get out of sharing information. And as sweet as he can be, he doesn't seem to hold himself in high regards, and often times can be highly hypocritical and have trouble accepting help for himself, viewing it as selfish, even when he won't lay off others when he sees something he thinks they need help with. 'History' Jaylin lived in a rather overcrowded city in a small apartment with his mother, father, and younger siblings. They were a rather tightly knit family, and though his parents were both rather busy with work most of the time, he happily looked after his baby siblings. He was 6 years older than the three of them, and on some days they didn't have babysitter so he had to do the best he could to keep the occupied until one of their parents came home. It was a pain sometimes, but he loved them so much and his parents always told him how much of a big help he was, and that made it worth it. Life was normal in its own hectic way, and continued on for a few years. Of course, things changed eventually. It was one night he woke up to air full of smoke and muffled sirens in the distance. He could barely breathe, and by the time he got to his baby siblings they'd all choked on the thick smoke. There was faint yelling from both below and above, and his parents ran into their children's room just in time for the ceiling to collapse in a burst of flames. He eventually came to in a hospital bed, much to his surprise. He felt different, warmer than usua, especially around his head. Or above it? Maybe there was a heater there? He wasn't sure, it was hard to think straight. Nurses came in eventually and started some kind of check-up he wasn't totally there for, mentally at least. He finally found his voice, just in time to ask them where his family was and if they were okay. Apparently only a handful of people in the buildings survived the rapidly spreading fire. Apparently, his family wasn't among them, and neither was he. Since then, Jaylin was never really fond of fire, but unfortunately, he now had it coming out of his head constantly. He was now a Litwick, an actual ghost after having died that night, and needless to say handling both that and his family's death wasn't particularly easy. He became incredibly distant from then on. Even through the legal processes, even through being sent to an orphanage, even through people avoiding him while he mentally tried to deal with everything. He was a nearly absent, creepy, dead child, nobody wanted him, but that was fine. He couldn't replace his family if he tried, anyways. Not that he should have thought of it that way, but the small, brokenhearted child only wanted what he could not have. Over time, however, he began to pull through enough to go though with daily routines, enough to eat and get dressed, to take care of himself. He tried going out of his way to make friends, only to discover another reason it was particularly hard to make them in his state: his flame ate away at their very being. Being around him was quite literally exhausting, and that, he was having none of, and it took a few trial and error processes until he found some efficient, physical fuel for his flame. He wasn't going to hurt anyone if he could help it. Though over the years he recovered and made friends, he never was adopted. He was kicked out when he turned 18, but that was okay. He must have come back after death for a reason, right? He'd persisted after death, and therefore he was going to do something with it. He was going to live for those who died. Turns out, being an adult is hard. And getting a job is hard. And living in a crowded city is... well.. hard. He didn't really like it, but maybe he could do something else for a living? He decided he wanted to leave, so he scraped together whatever money he could to get an extremely run-down ship that was probably the most outdated thing he'd ever seen. Well, it was a start. Thankfully, the internet provided a lot of information on fixing things up, and though he wasn't an expert he managed to get the old thing up and running. In just a few days, he was off the planet. This decision ended up becoming quite a trend. He'd land on a planet, offer assistance with small jobs or things here and there, learning all sorts of odd tidbits and skills. Every time he got a bit of cash he fixed up his ship a little bit more so it could keep running, made sure he had enough necessities, and went off somewhere else. He really liked traveling, and helping all sorts of people brought about a great feeling that warmed his heart- or whatever there was instead of that. He wasn't sure he had one of those anymore, at least not physically. Generally people payed for his kindness, but he would help out regardless. Money wasn't his motive anymore, he just wanted to see smiles. While he went hopping from planet to planet, he heard word of one that many people seemed to flock to. Vyse, eh? Well, certainly an interesting place to go to! He didn't particularly plan on staying, but maybe, just maybe, something there would change his mind... 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Can float a little bit off the ground, but not high up enough to avoid getting hurt from ground type attacks * His face is in fact made of glass. Though its solid, thanks to GHOST LOGIC it can move well enough for expressions and such * Fire moves throughout his whole body, basically like blood * Often times uses physical fuel for his fire since he refuses to use people’s souls. * Can shoot fire out of his legs (where the glass is) and go NYO OOO O OM * its like fire heely’s (he’s a nerd) * can only do that with a lot of fuel, however. And not for a long time. Otherwise it can be very dangerous to his health. * really wants to be a dad someday * smothering the flame on his head makes it so he has to breathe heavily through his mouth so his flame won't go out * dumping enough water into the hole in his head (where the fire comes out) can severely hurt or kill him. smaller amounts (like rain) are fine but sting. * it's not recommended to stick your hand in his fire. it won't burn you unless he wants to (which he doesn't no matter how much he doesnt' like you as a person) but it at the very least will fluster him... //coughs * fingers are kinda long and almost claw-like. probably files them down a bit so they're not sharp enough to hurt someone. * is particularly fond of music boxes Category:Palatians